Coming For Trouble
by takenmysanity
Summary: Fitz is out of jail, and he really wants to make Eli pay this time. Clare always seems to be caught in the middle of their ongoing fight. But Fitz is plans on hitting Eli hard this time.


**OK! This is waaaaaaaay put off, but I just got my laptop today...so itss gna have to jus...work i guess xD**

**So Friday me &my ****whore**** best friend were watching Degrassi right..WHY IN THE HELL DIDNT ELI TELL CLARE HE LOVES HER! I wish he wld have! But ohh well, it was still hella fucking adorable!**

**NOT MY POINT! So, when the promo came on...&Fitz was jus all standing there...OHH MY JESUS! SHITS GNA GET EPIC! SO! I decided to write what I think is gna happen!**

**Kelsey is a fucking beaast for coming up with the title for me :) I LOVE HER! She is the reason I choose to write...our strange conversations...**

**

* * *

**

"Eli! Thats not funny!" He was so..I dont even know how to explain him. _"I thought it was hilarious Blue Eyes." _ Did he have to call me Blue Eyes? I mean, yes I enjoyed it..but still... "Are you still coming over Eli?" He said he was going to, but with Eli..you never know. _"Of course I am." __**Knock nock knock. **_ He couldnt be here already..could he? "Eli, you werent waiting outside were you?" I walked over to the door, thinking it was him becuse he didnt answer. _"No, why?" _

I opened the door, and my heart stopped. "Fitz?" What was he doing here? He was suppose to be in jail! _"Clare...Clare...What in the hell is going on?" _ I had forgotten Eli was even on th phone when it fell to the floor. All I could wrap my mind around was the guy standing at my door that almost killed Eli.

"Wha..what are you doing here?" I was freaking out! "Miss me Clare?" He barged into my house, slamming the ,door shut behind him. "You cant just come in here without telling me why!" He turned to me, and he had the worst look in his eyes. "You didnt think I was just gone for good, did you? I wasnt going anywhere! Eli still has to pay for this!" What was he talking about? He was the one that pulled the knife! "What..are you talking ab-" Before I could finish, I felt his hand across my face, and I fell to the floor. It stung, bad. Why was he doing this? "Stop Clare. Seriously. Your going to loose either way. Its just to bad your little boyfriend isnt here to see it."

As he got done finishing his sentence, my front door swung open and Fitz fell to the floor. Eli came around the corner over to me, grabbing my hand. "Lets go! NOW!" We reached the door, and I was jerked back. Fitz had pushed me to the side, and punched Eli in the stomach making him fall over. "STOP!" I screamed. Fitz paused from beating the living hell out of Eli, leaving him laying on the floor, crying in pain. He couldnt move, all I wanted to do was cry. Fitz walked over to me and pulled me up by my hair. "You better shut your fucking mouth, or I swear to god..I WILL kill you!" I couldnt move, or even think for that matter. "Leave her alone!" I heard Eli faintly yell. "Oh and if I dont, what are you going to do about it? You cant even get your pathetic ass up off the floor."

Fitz turned back to me and threw me to the floor. His body hovered over me as I squirmed underneath him. He grabbed my neck as hard as he could. Tears fell freely from my eyes as I choked for air. "Stop fucking crying! Your almost as pathetic as little Eli." I turned to look at Eli, and he was just laying there with tears rolling down his face. "Im so sorry Clare." was all he could say. "Ohh Eli, don-" I was cut off by Fitz ripping my pants down and thrusting hard into me as I screamed. The pain was so unbearable! My eyes still locked with Eli's I reached up and grabbed his hand. No matter what Fitz did, I wasnt letting go of his hand. I was crying and screaming uncontrolably, while Fitz just took it all in, laughing. "God Clare! Your so fucking tight and perfect!" I knew if I tried to fight him, he would hurt me even worse. And Eli couldnt do anything. But why was Fitz doing this? Did he really hate Eli that much that it had to come to this! Why did I get stuck in the middle of it? After my train of thought left, Fitz had finished and stood up, zipping his pants. "Either of you tell anyone about this, and Clare..you will get it ten times worse. And Eli, I wont miss this time!"

He walked out the door, leaving me laying there with out clothes, and Eli still holding his stomach. I let go of Eli's hand and curled up, holding my knees to my chest. I tried to make it all go away, but nothing I did seemed to help. I was in so much pain, and my vision was blurred from the tears. Eli managed to get up and picked me up, setting me in his lap. "Clare Im so sorry! I should have got up and stopped him. But I couldnt move. It hurt to much." He pulled me close to his chest. I threw my arms around him and continued to cry. "Eli...it hurt so bad! I..Im sorry you had to see that happen." He pulled me forward and looked me in the eyes. "Clare... He was about to finish, when my mom and dad walked through the door. "What in the hell happened?

* * *

**hmm...well obviously this was a one-shot! i dont plan on writing more to it, cuzzzz frankly..im to damn happen to write about bad things! but anywway..thoughts please? :)**


End file.
